


andrew / andrew x lucien minific collection

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Breathing, Cardiophilia, Daemons, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Vampires, gross stuff, i need jesus, not so vague cannibalistic stuff, oh god where do i even begin, tummy stuff, vague cannibalistic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is collection of a TON of previously unreleased mini-fics and such that i found in my phone notes, written over the months of june through november 2014. lots of andrew x lucien, but also lots of solo andrew stuff. both dane gang universe and vampire au. i put a little description before each one so you know what you're getting yourself into haha. merry christmas ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	andrew / andrew x lucien minific collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larshoneytoasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/gifts), [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



> dont judge me for anything you read here, a lot of them were unreleased for a reason (the reason being im fucking embarrassed of this shit jesus christ)

( _three-sentence fic about andrew’s daemon, quil._ )

andrew’s daemon settles the day the doctors tell his mother she won’t live to see her son’s 18th birthday. quil lands on the head of karen’s ewe in the form of a moth and never changes again. it only takes one google search to learn that the black witch moth is an omen of death, and this knowledge does nothing to stop andrew’s tears.

**xx**

( _dane gang andrew heart description; mentions jason who was_ supposed _to be the first person to share a bed with andrew before lucien undermined our plans and did it first!!_ )

andrew’s blood courses through him as powerfully as his emotions and when he’s upset it pounds in his ears until he can hear nothing else. his heart is surprisingly strong and loud for his size and jason swears he can hear it across the sheets when he sleeps beside andrew, can feel it vibrating in the mattress, a constant reminder that he’s alive and there. it has a way of making itself know across every inch of andrew’s body, manifesting in the twitch of his fingers or a visible carotid pulse or rippling underneath the scar on his stomach.

**xx**

( _im not really sure what this is; human blood brothers_ )

lucien is angelic, irresistible, light incarnate, but inside him is a darkness he can’t escape, a black hole carved out by his father’s abandonment and david’s parasitic love and his own self destructive tendencies. andrew is a bad luck charm, a storm, a  _monster,_  but his darkness is not his own - it was forced upon him by a world that mistreated him, tore his innocence from him when it should have protected him. but when lucien looks at andrew he can still see light in him, small and weak and flickering but still  _there_ , and he wants nothing more than to foster that light, fuel it with kindness and trust and love, make it glow again so everyone can see it - then maybe, in turn, some of his light will fill lucien and make him whole again too.

**xx**

( _three sentence human blood bros nightmare fic :/_ )

andrew wakes up from a nightmare yelling “STOP” and the lightbulb in his lamp explodes, shattered fragments cutting into his skin. lucien awakens immediately and says his name, once, twice, puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulls him close as he shudders and sobs and reacquaints himself with reality. he tells andrew to breathe, rubs his back as his rib cage shrinks and swells, and eventually moves in close and puts an ear on andrew’s chest to listen to the thundering beat inside and whisper to him over and over that he’s alive and  _no one’s_  going to hurt him now.

**xx**

( _this really weird and overly detailed body description i wrote for dane gang andrew while exploring his physical appearance uhhh sorry_ )

jesse’s right, andrew is pretty skinny. with his shirt off his ribcage is visible shifting under the skin of his thin chest as it expands gently with breath. toothpick legs and gangly arms that end in large, bony-knuckled hands add to his overall gawkiness, as does his slender, beauty-marked neck and the prominent adam’s apple always active in his throat. he has jutting hipbones and a palpable spine that can be traced all the way down the center of his back and his shoulderblades protrude sharply on either side of it. his torso is roughly rectangular, the width of his hips nearly even with his ribs and not that much narrower than his shoulders. whatever little fat his body does retain from his unbalance diet accumulates below his belly button, but otherwise his stomach is relatively flat, and though his core is strong from twisting himself around in the air while flying, his abdominal muscles are only firm when actively tightened and are even then not defined enough to be visible.

there was a time in his life when he was better fed but his father’s neglect and his own loss of appetite in the wake of steve’s death has left him gaunt, drawing out his cheekbones and undereye circles. the skin of his face is soft, always closely shaven because he can’t grow a beard to save his life and doesn’t want one anyway. his lips are full and brightly colored compared to his pale, sallow skin, and they get chapped a lot especially when he goes out flying and therefore are often coated in chapstick. there are subtle freckles and barely noticeable pockmarks across his cheeks, a reminder of the acne that plagued him as a kid in middle school. the only other scars marring his skin are from his death; two thick, jagged, vertically-oriented white lines, one just beneath the upwards center curve of his ribcage stretching more than halfway down to his navel, and the other in a matching position along his spine. despite these deadly scars, his heart beats strongly and loudly in his chest, as powerful as the emotions he struggles to control. he has visible pulses in several spots on his body, the most noticeable being his abdominal aorta, which throbs underneath the scar on his stomach.

andrew has never been very confident about his appearance; his mother always told him how handsome he was but no one else ever seemed to see him like she did, not even andrew himself. he’s never really been able to look at himself in the mirror and pick out a part of him he likes, it’s always been negative - your lips are too big, your smile is weird, your ribs stick out and your neck’s too long. he thought himself scrawny and weak until he was gifted with the power of /strength/ by that underground crystal and he learned to see himself as /more./ but comments about his physique still disturb him, make him feel self-conscious and uncomfortable, and he tries to avoid the subject when breached.

**xx**

( _something from human lucien's pov ('you' is lucien, 'he' is andrew), a big ol drug metaphor. previously only published on my personal blog._ )

there’s a beautiful terrible darkness inside him, a strength you’ll never understand. in the marrow of his bones hides something bigger than you, bigger than  _him_ , and when you’re close to him you can feel it invading you too like a  _virus_. he’s a bomb wrapped in caution tape and barbed wire, but he’s a  _drug_  to you and you can’t get enough. you’ll inject him into your veins over and over and flood your system until there’s nothing left for your heart to pump but  _him._

he’s dangerous, and you know it.

but you love danger.

you, who filled your lungs with gas and called it art, who bruised your throat with a noose and called it rebirth. you, who cut your lover to pieces and let the river swallow him while you watched with bloody hands and shaking breath. you, who drank so much poison that you lost your life on a subway car. you, who captured a shooting star in your mouth and claimed it as your own even as it sparked and burned your tongue.

the needle is hot, but your blood is hotter when he is in you. he will digest you from the inside out, and you will let him.

**xx**

( _dane gang blood bros feels, previously only published on drewdetmer's blog_ )

you claimed him and he claimed you and when you imagine uncaring hands spreading over the heart he gave to you,  _ripping_  into the skin you so desperately want to protect, it fills you with rage. you’ve seen the ones you’ve loved taken from you over and over again by your own inability to save them but not this time, please,  ** _god_ ,**  _not this one_. you can control yourself but you can’t control  _them_ , and most of all you can’t control  ** _him._**  he is reckless and wild and self-destructive but you  _need him_ , and you hope that when he’s done tearing himself apart for pleasure he’ll let you be the one who makes sure his heart is still beating.

**xx**

( _same as before, dane gang blood bros feels from drewdetmer's blog, thought i'd just throw em in here since they weren't on ao3_ )

he sees all your complexities and calls you iridescent. he sees all your inadequacies and calls you  _more than enough_. you’re not used to this kind of praise and affection but you  _crave_  it,  _starve_  for it with every fiber of your being, and you want to flood yourself with his love so it might drown all your anger.

**xx**

( _some blood brothers TWINS STUFF, works for humans & vamps_ )

lucien says it was written in the stars but maybe it was written in the freckles that span like constellations over lu’s back and across andrew’s neck, hidden in their blood, coded into their dna. maybe they split in the womb of the universe and were sent to live separate lives in separate hells but even the cosmos couldn’t keep them apart and they were destined to meet here in this limbo, where their veins are threaded together at the wrist and their hearts share one twin beat as they always should have.

**xx**

( _very strange minific about vampire andrew meeting dane gang / human lucien, im sorry for this ?_ )

though his teeth skim his throat he can’t bring himself to sink them in, to harm this strange human clone of his beloved brother. it’s  _agony_  to pull away from the pulse jumping under his skin but andrew tears himself from it anyway and contents himself with nuzzling his face into the inside of lucien’s arm, sniffing along the sharp blue veins of his wrist. the smell is absolutely  _intoxicating_ , combining the familiar safety and companionship of lu’s scent with the mouthwatering aroma of human blood, pumping fast with mortal fear. andrew’s stomach growls with longing as he presses his lips to the pulse in lucien’s wrist, eyes closed to savor the sensation. it’s taking all of his limited self control not to bite in and take a drink - just a  _single gulp_  - just so he’ll know what it’s like, to taste lucien’s human blood on his tongue the way his lucien had tasted his.

fingers trembling in fear, lucien pulls his knife from his pocket with his free hand. andrew’s eyes flick up to it questioningly, and then lu gently pulls his wrist from andrew’s grasp. andrew watches curiously as lucien encloses the blade in his palm and swiftly slides it away. immediately the incredible scent of lucien’s blood overpowers andrew’s senses and he lunges for the injured hand, holding it tightly by the wrist as he presses his mouth into the bleeding cut. his tongue laps across the broken skin several times quickly, filling his mouth with lucien’s seeping blood as fast as he can. it’s hot on his tongue, the _hottest_ blood he’s ever tasted, and certainly the most delicious. as it pours down andrew’s throat the atoms of lu’s venom in his cells  _sing_ , reunited at last with the blood of their maker. andrew sucks desperately at the wound, knowing his saliva will close it up soon unless he reopens it with his teeth. lucien’s hand is shaking as andrew drinks from it, lucien himself staring at andrew in shock and wonder, and andrew can hear his heart pounding wildly, gushing blood into his mouth. he wishes he could just drain it all, but he knows he can’t, and not even his newborn hunger can force him to take his brother’s human life.

when he breaks away he drags his lips across the clotting wound to smear the last of the blood across his skin and sits back for a moment, swaying slightly, the feeling of lucien’s blood inside him putting him in some kind of trance. he’s incredibly aware of it all, the warmth in his belly, the shivers running down his spine as  _lucien_  joins his bloodstream. lucien is breathing as heavily as andrew, panting where he sits backed against the wall with a trembling bloody hand and an expression mixed of terror and amazement. the rapid heartbeat beckoning andrew closer, he sinks forward to collapse against lucien’s chest, curling close to him, savoring the sound of his racing heart and the lingering taste of the blood it’s pumping. he feels incredibly calm and satisfied despite not having drank a full meal, lucien’s blood flooding him with euphoria and lining his stomach with gold. it takes a moment for lucien to relax with andrew slumped against him, but when he does he tentatively asks how he tasted and andrew simply  _purrs_ , pressing his cheek into his human brother’s beautiful bounding heart.

**xx**

( _blood bros vamps; written at the same time as “breathe life for you are not alone”, but worked better on its own .._ )

andrew always breathes fastest right after a meal, when he’s worn out and drowsy and satisfied. he collapses onto the bed when they get home and lucien swoops in to curl around him, wrap his arms around his chest from behind and feel his ribs expand rapidly and shallowly over his full stomach. his heart pumps at a sluggish pace in his chest, and lucien can feel it beneath his skin as well as hear it pounding in his ears in time with his own heart. as andrew drifts to sleep lucien nuzzles his face into the long hair that falls over the back of his neck and trails his fingertips gently up and down the front of andrew’s body, stroking along the thin plane of his sternum and over the curve of his blood-gorged belly, relishing each breath that swells inside him and presses his warm, flushed skin against lucien’s hand.

**xx**

( _some of my own musings on vampire andrew_ )

i just think of him, sometimes, and the way his skin shifts over his ribs when he reaches open palms up to lu like a child, the way his fingers dance over his own chest to feel his heart beat three times slower than it used to, the way he smells when he’s just bathed after a kill, like soap and sleep tinged with the iron of the blood inside him.

**xx**

( _jesus christ this is some weird porn about vampire lucien pretending to be vampire andrew’s prey while they’re play-fighting_ )

he splays his hands flat across andrew’s torso as it hovers above him, feeling his ribs curl over expiring lungs and his heart pound at an elevated pace to reflect lucien’s excitement at being trapped,  _powerless_ , beneath the vampire he created. and as andrew skims fangs over his throat he’ll imagine that he can fee _l himself_  pushing back at him from inside andrew through warm skin and expanding stomach walls, his  _own_  blood surging through  _andrew’s_  valves and ventricles and branching veins, nourishing cells that were changed by lucien himself. he’s enchanted by it, the thought of flowing through the body of his newborn, living inside andrew the way andrew will always live in him.

**xx**

( _series of stream-of-consciousness musings about vampire andrew_ )

1.

maybe there was a time when he knew that killing was wrong but now all he knows is hunger and vengeance and a mortal heart means nothing more to him than a fresh meal. the person he once was is dead now, shed like dry skin and loose eyelashes from his body, and whatever is left of his humanity is trapped in the marrow of his bones surrounded by calcium and muscle and new cells that are stronger than it ever was. he’s a predator and the world is his prey and he’ll bite and suck and swallow down life until all of his anger drowns in the pit of his blood-bloated belly and he can’t feel anything anymore.

2.

the throat in his jaws is warm and he doesn’t mind that this person never did anything to harm him, there’s just a beast inside him begging to be fed and he’s going to feed it because he has no other choice. it’s easy to pretend that the mass of flesh between his teeth is his father’s but he’s never stopped to wonder if it could be his mother’s. he bites, he sucks, he swallows, he lives while another dies. it’s just natural selection.

3.

he likes it when his prey is motionless beneath him and he likes it when they struggle fruitlessly against his strength as if they might actually be able to stop him. he likes it when he sinks his teeth into the rare person who likes it even more than he does. he likes it when they roam consenting hands over his body and let him take their life as a sacrifice while they worship him for his power.

he  _likes_  it.

4.

he’s not sure where his mind is these days — if it’s separate from the bloodlust or if it has joined with it in some fucked up marriage of rationality and animal instinct. all he knows is that he’s a slave to his growling stomach and his raging emotions and he can’t deny how good it feels to be  _satisfied_ , brain and body numb and full of bliss. he think he’s only truly happy when his thirst is sated and the anger he thought would always torment him is just a fly buzzing in his ear, easily swatted with a wave of of a heavy hand.

5.

there are no morals, just the strong devouring the weak. there is only one mantra and it is survival of the fittest. he is a god and you are a mortal and he will take what he wants from you until there is nothing left.

**xx**

( _blood bros vamps fluff, lucien pov; i literally cant believe im posting this_ )

you think andrew deserves kisses and affection all the time and you leave the imprint of your lips across the surface of his freckled neck and bony shoulders while he sleeps after feeding. the sensation rouses him and he turns sleepily to you to mumble a question but you quiet him by pressing kisses to his cheeks and jaw and your breath smells like the alcohol in your prey’s blood but andrew is warm and soft and wonderful and you need to show him how beautiful he is. your mouth traces his collarbone and chest and you can feel his heart beat slow and content in his chest and you kiss it over and over because it’s just so lovely. you curse fabric for separating you from his satin skin and when you reach the edge of his shirt you pull it up to plant kisses all over his belly and he’s too tired to squirm but you feel him laugh and you smile into his flushed skin and fall asleep there with your arms wrapped around his waist and your ear to his stomach, listening to the sound of fresh blood bubbling inside it.


End file.
